Just a little bite?
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Just have a little taste, it couldn't possibly lead to anything more, now could it? Vampire AU a work in progress


"Oh god, oh god, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!"

A body of a young woman before, said up against the brick wall in an alleyway in the middle of the night. The air was brisk but not too chilly outside. A young man paced back and forth panicking to himself. To the ordinary eye, one would think this man had become violent towards her, and struck without warning,leading the fading in and out consciousness of said woman on the ground.

But this was not it.

There was no striking, no argument, no lover relations of her and him having been together. But upon closer inspection, with the woman's neck bared to the dim light of the moon, two small lines of blood ran from a puncture wound right on her neck. It almost mixed with her striking red hair, pushed off to the side. She was in a state of delirium; half there, half not. Her vision was hazy as she tried to make out just exactly what had happened. Pyrrha Nikos never imagined she would see her life end so abruptly. But here she was now,feeling almost drained and on the verge of passing out.

Faint voices of someone male right before her, talking to himself, or someone else.

The male before her still continuing to pull his own hair out at what he had done.

_'I got out of control! I wasn't supposed to kill her! Weiss is gonna freak'_

Upon closer inspection of the male, his own mouth stained with 2 lines of blood coming from the corners of his mouth. A very apparent set of sharp canines from when he talked.

The sound of footsteps, someone else was coming. The young woman from before with striking green eyes tried to look over, feeling the wave of consciousness flutter before her. A girl in white, hair as white as snow draped off to the side in a ponytail. There was a scolding look on her face as she roughly turned the panicking man around. And she bore fangs as well trying to calm the much taller man down.

_"..Jaune...idiot...didn't killer her...bit her wrong..."_

Things were starting to come in much cleared when 2 pairs of striking blue eyes moved down to the red head on the ground. The other girl smirked and muttered something about her being still awake. Whispering to her male companion, he gave off a confused look before she smacked his shoulder.

_"Why aren't you going erase her memory?!"_

The man she assumed did this to her meekly poked two fingers together and looked down ashamed.

_"I...I don't know how to yet." _She obviously fed up with him, pushed him aside as she strode over. She bent down, taking Reds' chin into her hand and made sure her eyes were open. Reaching into her pocket with he other hand to wipe the side of her neck free of blood. Hazy emerald meeting into glowing ice blue.

_"Everything you've just witnessed, you shall no longer remember, tomorrow, will continue on, and you will not remember this night. Go straight home, and sleep...sleep."_

Jaune muttered something behind her about cryptic messages and received an elbow to the side when she was done. The woman now in a trance.

_"What about my puncture marks?"_

_"She'll be fine, they will close up with no trace of who or what did this._

_"But-"_

_"We need to go, she'll come out of trance soon."  
_

With a frustrated glance, the male gave a glance back to the human they had just left, being pulled along by Weiss back to their own home before anymore trouble befell them.

All the while, Pyrrha, slowly regaining her mind set per Weiss to immediately go back home and forget the events that transpired could only think of one thing. Her body systematically making its trek back. She would be the one and the same tomorrow. But there was just one thing stuck that no matter Weiss' glamor, could not rid from her mind. It was rushed, hurried, not using the full extent of her powers to truly make her forget just _everything._

"J-a-u-n-e."

* * *

**A/N: This is a work in progress as in just a little teaser for now. Criticism will be viewed and betas will be sought out. I do not own RWBY or its characters. At a later date this chapter will probably be modified or entirely replaced.**


End file.
